User talk:Sharth
Acknowledgement Tour Hello. I just wanted you to know that I thank God every morning for a guy like you working on this wiki. And that says a lot coming from an unrepentant atheist like me. Thanks for being here. Russel Hammond (talk) 00:02, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Totem (cWOD) Hellow, the references are to take link and create new post based in the book, afther create the page information over referede totem - book - pag go to delete te information. Doug.ferr (talk) 23:38, June 15, 2018 (UTC) :Ow thanks! I go to use Doug.ferr (talk) 23:38, June 15, 2018 (UTC) ::Hello Shart. I'm here to advise you NOT to undo editions that add relevant information to the articles, even if that information is not yet wikified. I'm sending you this message because of https://whitewolf.wikia.com/wiki/Totem_(cWOD)?diff=184326&oldid=184325 this reversion you've made in the Totem (cWOD) article. We don't usually do that, this is a collaborative project so we don't simply erase other people's work. Our duty as more experienced editors is to correct the format in which the information was presented, so your action made my https://whitewolf.wikia.com/wiki/Totem_(cWOD)?diff=184340&oldid=184337 following work a lot more complicated (I tried to reverse what you did, but was unable to, so I had to reach into the history to rescue all those references one by one). Anyway, I'd ask you not to do that again, next time just wikify the whole thing or just wait that, eventually, I'll do it. Russel Hammond (talk) 16:48, June 16, 2018 (UTC) ::Thinking about it, maybe the tone of the comment above sounded like a rant, but that was not my intention at all. I just want to convey that the more information the merrier! We can always build on information, while erasing it only diminishes what we can do with the article in the future. Russel Hammond (talk) 18:17, June 16, 2018 (UTC) Hollow man Put the pic because the color of his man, like descrition on HM, but if incorrect, ok ;) Doug.ferr (talk) 18:22, July 24, 2018 (UTC) cWOD to WOD I think it would be interesting while renaming the links, also renaming and redirecting the old cWOD pages to WOD, so there are no broken links. Doug.ferr (talk) 01:41, August 8, 2018 (UTC) Administration tools Good news. Now that I have access to the administration tools I can delete some of the old stuff. Since our wiki is so damn large, I'm counting with your help to know what needs to be done. You can use the deletion tag to mark the categories and articles that gotta go and I'll drop by ASAP to do the cleaning. If you have any thoughts and suggestions, please, leave me a message any time you want. Russel Hammond (talk) 13:53, August 11, 2018 (UTC) Re: Congrats Yeah, the timeline is being a nightmare to deal with. I'm doing a little bit of this a little bit of that so it doesn't get too boring. We'll have to take it slow, so don't worry about it, just contribute in any way you can and, eventually, we'll get there! Russel Hammond (talk) 01:42, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Achievements Leaderboard It's me again. I've been working on some new achievements lately. I've just finished some Changeling: The Dreaming and Mage: The Ascension achievements, and I was wondering if you could help me with some suggestions regarding Demon: The Fallen - I need 7 ranks and some symbols to illustrate those ranks. I'm asking you this because I have noticed that you sometimes work on DTF's articles, but hey, no pressure. PS: the cWOD timeline problem has been taken care of. Russel Hammond (talk) 11:48, August 17, 2018 (UTC) Deletion Please, when marking a page for deletion don't forget to leave your signature at the end. I trust your judgement, so when I know it was you who marked the page, I don't have to check its entire history. PS: Demon: The Fallen Achievements are online, but the pictures are kinda lame cause I'm not very good at editing images. Anyway, at least we have something now. Russel Hammond (talk) 16:30, August 18, 2018 (UTC) Alright, will do so in the future.Sharth (talk) 17:12, August 18, 2018 (UTC)